memoria_freesefandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Guide
The information that can be found within the in-game player's guide can be found here. Additionally, some extra information has been supplemented. How to Play How to Play Basic Controls Home Home Screen Guide Present List By tapping the Present Icon you can check the list of items received from the Login Bonus. Tap ALL you can receive all presents immediately. Some presents may have an expiration date. You will not be able to receive your present after the expiration date passes. ※For the list of favorite presents of characters, please see here. Friend You can check your Friends, Follows and Followers in the Friend screen. You can become friends with another user by following each other. Friends will appear first when selecting 'support' in a quest. You can follow players by setting their units as a support unit, or after a battle in War Games. You can also search players by their Player ID in Friends. The maximum number of Follows allowed for each player increases depending on their Player Rank. The number of followers for each player is currently fixed to 1,000. Character Party By selecting Charact. -> Party, you can organize your own Party. You can add or change selected party members by tapping on each frame. Once you have added a member, you can tap the + mark on that character to add or change the assist member for that character. If you wish to view a character's details, press and hold on the character you wish to view. Each assist member's status will be combined with their selected party character. You can register up to 5 parties. Some modes may only allow one registered parties. You can not include the same character more than once in each party, with small exceptions, such as War Games. About Characters Status Each character has its individual status. You can view it from the character details screen. Your Status may be increased / decreased by Lv. / Status Board / Development Ability / CP Rewards / Equipments. Special Arts A very powerful combat skill that each Adventurer acquires. During your quest, you can select and use it from your combat skill list when your Special Arts Gauge at least one charge. If you use multiple Special Arts in the same turn, it becomes a Combo and increases effects. Special Arts are only available for Adventurers over 3★. Special Arts activate with higher priority over Combat Skills in the Action Order. Combat Skills Each Adventurer has their own set of Combat Skills. You can learn new skills by unlocking the Skill node on the Status Board. Skill / Development Abilities Each Character has their own particular Skill / Development Abilities that affect their Status and tolerance. When you Rank-Up, you will learn new Skill / Development Abilities. Assist Skills These are skills that Assists provide. If you have an Assist in your Party, the skill will activate automatically at the beginning of each battle. Assist Skills help you boost your status and increase your tolerance against Bad Status (Ailments). Status Board Select Board -> Character to view each Unit's Status Board. You can unlock each Status Board Node by using Falna and Valis. By unlocking it, you can increase your Status and learn new Combat Skills. When you are out of Falna, you can use Iris as an alternative to unlock the square. Unlock all Nodes and Lv. Up to the maximum limit to increase the Unit's Rank. Units cannot rank past 6★ and have a max Lv. limit of 60 (80 when max limit broken). Lv. Enhance You can increase your character's Level by using Books of Exilia and Valis. Select your Book(s) of Exilia and tap the Enhance button. Great Success: in rare cases you might earn a 1.5x Exilia Bonus. You can view different Characters by swiping the screen left or right. ※Surplus Item Return: Exillia and Valis that surpass the Level limit due to "Great Success" will be returned to the Player. If the surplus amount of Exilia is less than 1 Exilia Book, Exilia and Valis won't be returned. On occasion, more Valis and Exilia than you used may be returned. Characters List You can view the list of characters and each character's CP (Character Points). Each Hero has their own CP. When selected the CP level for the current Hero will be shown. Rewards earned by CP level up can be checked by tapping Rwd List, and the selected character's profile can be viewed by tapping Detail. *Character Point: **You can increase CP by talking to characters in the Home Screen, Clearing Quests with the relevant unit in your Party, or by offering Presents. Each character's CP differs depending on each Hero. For example: Bell's CP will increase when Bell is selected as the hero. When clearing conditions, you can receive CP Rewards for the selected Hero. *Present: **By offering CP Items to characters, CP for the current selected Hero will increase. There are 3 types of CP items: Food, Flower, and Book. These items can be earned through the Event Exchange. Each Character has their favorite CP item which raises the amount of CP received when offering a Present. When offering the character's CP Item, the Heart Icon will appear on the confirmation screen. Album You can check all Units in the game. Obtained Units are lit up while unattained ones are not. The status of each Unit (Obtained or not) can be checked by pressing and holding on the Unit's icon. Each Unit's Status (between Lv. 60 and 80) can be checked. To check the stats of the Limit Breaks, you can hit the + or - under Limit Break. You can switch between Adventurers and Assist by tapping on their respective buttons. You can also check the Unit's Special Arts and Skill/Development Abilities in Status. Quest Stage Select A list of Quest Stages will appear by tapping QUEST. There are 4 types of Quests: Story, Boost, Event and Rampage. Some quests will require unlocking by either clearing the previous quest or using an unlock item. Party Your current Party can be checked. Tap each Unit to change a member of the Party. By tapping Support you can select an NPC Adventurer as a Support Unit. NPC Adventurers will differ depending on the quest. Assist Units for Supports will not be able to be changed. Tap QUEST to start start your selected quest. How to Battle Attack Types There are 2 attack Types: Attack or Physical Attack and Attack or Magic Attack. Damage is affected by STR and MAG, respectively. Attack type resistance will depend on the enemy. About Elements The Elements in the game are Non-Elemental, Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light and Dark. Damage will increase when attacking with opponent's weakness element. Damage Variations Additional effects which increase / decrease the damage that may occur when attacking the opponent. ※The following section is not mentioned in the in-game player's guide, but is mentioned here to clarify a common question. The next section is Unit's State (Buff / Debuff). Critical vs. Penetration TL;DR: Critical strikes are worth more if the target is more prone to taking damage, whereas Penetration strikes are worth more if the enemy is less prone to taking damage. Choosing between Critical and Penetration is choosing between having the chance at dealing great damage vs. having the chance to deal consistent damage. For this example, please assume that one STR deals one point of damage, and that one END stops one point of damage. Say we attack with 100 STR against someone with 100 HP and 50 END. * If you normally attack, you deal (100 STR - 50 END), or 50 damage. * If you critically strike, you deal (100 STR - 50 END) * 1.5, or 75 damage. * If your attack penetrates, you deal 100 STR - (50 END / 2), or 75 damage. If we increase the END of our target to 80 END, we see: * If you normally attack, you deal (100 STR - 80 END), or 20 damage. * If you critically strike, you deal (100 STR - 80 END) * 1.5, or 30 damage. * If your attack penetrates, you deal 100 STR - (80 END / 2), or 60 damage. If we decrease the END of our target to 20 END, we see: * If you normally attack, you deal (100 STR - 20 END), or 80 damage. * If you critically strike, you deal (100 STR - 20 END) * 1.5, or 120 damage. * If your attack penetrates, you deal 100 STR - (20 END / 2), or 90 damage. Critical strikes are heavily affected by the enemy's aptitude for receiving damage. * If the enemy has high P.Resist or M.Resist, Critical strikes do less damage in relation to Penetration strikes since the the original amount dealt is small. * If the enemy has low P.Resist or M.Resist, Penetration strikes do less damage in relation to Critical strikes because the enemy had little armor to penetrate through in the first place. Therefore, Critical strikes are worth more if the target is more prone to taking damage, whereas Penetration strikes are worth more if the enemy is less prone to taking damage. ※ This concept is game agnostic. Unit's State (Buff / Debuff) Unit's state during battle may change by Assist and Combat Skills. When a Unit's state changes, Buff / Debuff icons representing the state will appear on each Unit's icon. Buffs / Debuffs will be removed after a battle turn and other methods, such as skills. Each icon represents the state below. ※ Buff / Debuffs are represented by Square Icons for Assist Skills and Circle Icons for Combat Skills. ※ Higher effect Buffs / Debuffs will be applied if they are the same type when Assists or Combat Skills are used. * For example, when STR +5% and STR +10% Assist Skills are used, STR +10% will be applied. To clarify, this means that Adventurer / Assist buffs stack, but Adventurer / Adventurer and Assist / Assist buffs do not. Opposing buffs / debuffs are added together before going into effect. Ailment and Curse Units may acquire Ailments/Curses from enemy attacks. Ailments and Curses will be removed by using a cure skill or after several battle turns. There are Resistances to each Ailment. Enemies with high Ailment Resist will not avoid Ailments. You can increase a Unit's Ailment Resist by Assist Skills. Units can also have a Development Ability that prevents Ailments. Continue You are defeated when all Party Members are Knocked Out during Battle. You have the option of Continuing the Battle by using Iris or Retreat from the Battle. If you Retreat from battle, you will not earn the items and Valis dropped in the quest. Quest Clear Quest will be cleared by defeating the last enemy in Dungeon. Play Grade, earned Rewards and CP can be checked in the Quest Clear screen. Even if more than 1 unit of the same Character is in the Party, earning CP for the Unit will not increase. Rampage What is Rampage? In Rampage you can earn materials used to craft equipment. Gather materials and make strong equipment for you Units. Rampage Members Rampage Members are the Units you can use in Rampage. You can select your Rampage Party Members from the list of selected Rampage Members. The Party Members combination of Adventurers and Assists can only be changed when picking new Rampage Members. Different Units of the same Character can be selected as Rampage Members but can't be placed in the same Party. By tapping Formation , Rampage Members will be chosen automatically according to the Unit's Lv. Heal and Member Re-Organizing The HP and MP status of Rampage Members at the end of each quest will be carried over to the next quest. You can heal your Rampage Members from Members as well as change your Rampage Members. The daily limit of Members is 3 times, so use these wisely. The limit of Members resets daily at 00:00 PST. About Stage You will be clearing stages grouped into several floors. After you have cleared a stage for the first time, that stage will become locked. It will be unlocked again after all stages in the same difficulty have been cleared. About Saving Stage Progress In Rampage, the stage's status will be saved whether or not any of the characters are defeated or retired. The enemies' HP, battle count, and any items earned will be saved as well. The Enemies' current HP and earnable items can be viewed in Stage Details. Keep trying to clear every stage, even if you keep getting defeated! Arena About Arena Arena will be unlocked when you clear Bell Episode 5-11. In this mode, you will be able to play "Monsterphillia," "War Game," and "Record Buster". Monsterphilia You can challenge "Monsterphillia" while it is in session. As opposed to normal battles, the following rules will apply: *Turn Limits: You will be defeated when you reach the turn limit. *No Auto Battle: You can not use any Auto Functions. *No Continues: You can not continue after getting defeated. *No Supports: You can not use any Supports. Rewards By achieving certain ranks in each stage, you will be able to receive Score Reward. You will earn all rewards for the Rank achieved and below. Score Reward can be earned once only. Score Up Condition: The written multiple will be applied to Score when conditions are achieved. Ranking The Top 3 players' Score and Party can be checked Recent Clear: Score and Party of 3 players who have recently cleared the quest can be checked. to raise score You can raise score by: *Increase Damage *Defeat enemy fast *Increased Survived Turns *Achieve Score Up Conditions War Game You can challenge "War Game" while it is in session. As opposed to normal battles, the following rules will apply: *Only Auto Battle: Battle will be progressed by Auto-Battle. *Action Order: Except for Combat Skills which receive ± Status Conditions, a character's Action Order will depend on their Agility, including Special Arts. *±Status Conditions will fluctuate within certain range each turn. (Seems to be around 100 AGI) *If more than two character's Agility rate becomes the same, the order will be determined randomly. *Victory Conditions: Knock down all enemies. **If you reach the turn limit, the team with the higher ratio of remaining HP will win. *Damage / Heal Adjustments: Compared to normal battles, all character's Damage / Heal amount will be adjusted. Note: There will be an additional rule for Ultimate War Game. Ultimate War Game You can challenge "Ultimate War Game" while it is in session. Unlike "War Game", "Ultimate War Game" has an additional rule. *Same Characters Available: Normally, your party cannot have the same characters included, but in "Ultimate War Game", you can. War Game: Home Screen War Game: Scores and Rewards War Game scores will be calculated by score-addition / subtraction system. Your Rank will fluctuate accordingly to this score. Rewards can be received after the War Game session ends. Rank Scores may fluctuate, but your base Class will not be demoted. Opponent will be chosen from players near to your score. If the matching fails, the system will expand the score range and search again. When matching with a higher rate opponent, you may have a chance of earning higher points according to the battle results. Class: you will be promoted to the next class, by reaching the fixed amount of scores. ※ You cannot demote from a certain title, but you can demote within your title according to your score. For example, you cannot drop from "Hero III" to "King I" but you can demote from "King I" and "King II" to "King III". All Starters will start from "Little Rookie III". Record Buster Record Buster is a Ranking Event, challenging the records saved by the Guild. Ranking will be determined by Score, calculated by damage dealt to opponent. You can play up to three times per day. Play Pass restored daily at 00:00 PST. Play Pass can be restored by Iris as well. Rules *Select the difficulty to play. *Enemies are undefeatable in Record Buster. *Battle will end when any of the following conditions are fulfilled: **Survive until the Battle Turn Limit ** All Party Members are Knocked Out. ** Retreat from battle. Score Score will be calculated by the following: Ranking Rewards Notes * You can create your Party with the same Units in Record Buster. * Score will not be updated/recorded if you complete your battle within 15 minutes after the event's closing time. ** Consequently, you cannot clear any missions. * Group Ranking & Global Ranking will be updated every hour. ** Rank & Score from Score, Record, and Follow Ranking may not display the same result at the same time above for the same reason. * Rewards of Group Ranking & Global Ranking will be granted after the final result is confirmed. ** It may take over an hour to confirm the final result. Equipment About Equipment Equipment is a type of item which only Adventurers can use. Adventurers can equip armor and weapons which increases their stats. Equipment Categories There are two types of Equipment: Weapons and armor. Weapon: Sword, L.Sword, Katana, Axe, Spear, Dagger, Melee, Bow, and Staff. Armor: Mail, Robe, and Accessory. Check Equipment in the List screen to see each character's equippable weapon and armor, and Purchase screen to see the weapons and armor that you can purchase. ※The character disambiguation pages also contain information about what equipment a character can use. Equipment Types Durability Attribute Change Equipment Blacksmith About Blacksmith This menu controls all elements of the character equipment.s Purchase Just as the title implies, you can purchase items at a base level in this section. Crafting Repair Equipment List Sell Equipment Smelting Mission Challenge a Mission Receive Rewards Interact Select Interact Character Character Room Shop Purchase Iris Iris can be purchased here. ※ To purchase iris, birthday registration is required. ※ Iris purchased (Paid Iris) will be stocked separately from Free Iris (Iris earned from rewards and other sources). ※ Free Iris will be used prior to paid Iris. Item Shop This area allows you to spend Iris on items that open up boost quest runs. (I.E. Valis and Falna quests) Serios / Dulb Exchange Event Exchange This is a centralized location for the exchanges of all of the event specific tokens. You will only see active the events that are either currently going or that you still have tokens to spend. Special Exchange Gacha Draw Gacha Use Iris or Gacha Tickets to draw from Gacha banners. By sliding the screen, you can switch to a different banner. Guaranteed Gacha There are Gacha tickets which have a guaranteed chance of rewarding you with a Unit of a certain Rank or higher. Unit Trade Ticket Items used to trade with a specific item or Unit. This can be referred to as Unit of Choice. You can use the Ticket for Exchanging at Shop → Exchange. Other News Inventory Story Digest Profile Change Hero Alarm Clock Contact Data Import Settings TOS